fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Konga songs
Donkey Konga is a series of rythm video games part of the Donkey Kong series, developed by Namco and published by Nintendo for the GameCube, designed to play with the DK Bongos peripherial. This page lists all Donkey Konga songs that come from other series (the North American release of Donkey Konga 2 is not listed since it doeasn't feature any song from other series). These all create a Type 2 link because Donkey Kong and other selectable characters are seen playing the songs on their bongos, meaning that these series are fictional within Donkey Kong's universe. Donkey Konga (Japanese version) The Japanese release of Donkey Konga features 32 playable songs, and 12 of these are from other series: *[[Donkey Kong X Hyokkori Hyotan-jima|'Hyokkori Hyotan-jima']]: theme song for the TV show of the same name *[[Donkey Kong X Super Sentai-Power Rangers#Donkey Konga (Japanese version)|'We are the One - Bokura ha hitotsu']]: ''Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger'' ending theme *[[Donkey Kong X Hamtaro|'Hamutarou tottoko Uta']]: ''Tottoko Hamutarou'' opening theme *[[Donkey Kong X Pokémon#Donkey Konga|'Advance Adventure']]: ''Pokémon Advance Generation'' opening theme #1 *[[Donkey Kong X Kirby#Donkey Konga|'Kirby!']]: ''Hoshi no Kirby'' opening theme #2 *[[Donkey Kong X Starfy|'Legend of Starfy']]: Starfy theme song *[[Donkey Kong X Pikmin#Donkey Konga (Japanese version)|'Ai no Uta']]: Pikmin commercial song *[[Donkey Kong X Doraemon#Donkey Konga (Japanese version)|'Mata Aeru Hi Made']]: ''Doraemon'' (1979) ending theme #8 *[[Detective Conan X Donkey Kong#Donkey Konga (Japanese version)|'Kaze no Lalala']]: Detective Conan opening theme *[[Bayside Shakedown X Donkey Kong|'Love Somebody']]: ''Odoru Daisōsasen'' ending theme *[[Donkey Kong X Galaxy Express 999|'THE GALAXY EXPRESS 999']]: ''Ginga Tetsudou 999'' theme song *[[Donkey Kong X Mario#Donkey Konga|'Super Mario Theme']]: [[Mario|''Super Mario Bros.]] overworld music From the Donkey Kong series there are the "Monkey Rap" from ''Donkey Kong 64 and the Donkey Konga theme itself. However the DK Rap in this game is actually its arrangement from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee''. Additionally "Ashita e no Tobira", the Ainori theme, is also playable, but being a reality TV show, it's not a fictional series. Donkey Konga 2 (Japanese version) Donkey Konga 2 features 32 playable songs, and 16 of these are from other series: *[[Donkey Kong X Zelda#Donkey Konga 2 (Japanese version)|'The Legend of Zelda Theme']]: overworld music from ''The Legend of Zelda'' *[[Donkey Kong X Heidi, Girl of the Alps|'Oshiete']]: Heidi, Girl of the Alps opening theme *[[Donkey Kong X Mazinger|'Mazinger Z']]: ''Mazinger Z'' opening theme *[[Donkey Kong X Doraemon#Donkey Konga 2 (Japanese version)|'Doraemon no Uta']]: ''Doraemon'' (1979) opening theme *[[Chibi Maruko-chan X Donkey Kong|'Odoru Ponpokorin']]: Chibi Maruko-chan ending theme #1 *[[Donkey Kong X Gundam#Donkey Konga 2 (Japanese version)|'Realize']]: ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' opening theme #4 *[[Donkey Kong X Naruto#Donkey Konga 2 (Japanese version)|'Viva Rock']]: Naruto ending theme #3 *[[Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo X Donkey Kong#Donkey Konga 2 (Japanese version)|'Wild Challenger']]: opening theme for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *[[Donkey Kong X Pretty Cure|'Danzen! Futari wa Pretty Cure']]: ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' opening theme *[[Donkey Kong X Kaiketsu Zorori|'Hustle']]: Kaiketsu Zorori opening theme *[[Donkey Kong X Pokémon#Donkey Konga 2|'Challenger!!']]: ''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' opening theme #2 *[[Donkey Kong X Super Sentai-Power Rangers#Donkey Konga 2 (Japanese version)|'Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger']]: ''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' opening theme *[[Donkey Kong X Pikmin#Donkey Konga 2 (Japanese version)|'Tane no Uta']]: ''Pikmin 2'' theme song *[[Aim for the Ace! X Donkey Kong|'Ai no tame ni.']]: ending theme for the Aim for the Ace! TV drama. *[[Donkey Kong X Minimoni de Bremen no Ongakutai|'Lucky Cha Cha Cha!']]: ending theme song to Minimoni de Bremen Ongakutai. *[[Donkey Kong X Monkey (Nippon Television)|'Monkey Magic']]: opening theme from the 1978 TV series ''Sayuki'', known outside Japan as Monkey. From the Donkey Kong series there are the Super Donkey Kong theme (Donkey Kong Country music) and "Donkey Kong A Go Go!!", the Donkey Konga 2 theme itself. However the Donkey Kong Country music in this game is actually its arrangement from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee''. Donkey Konga (American version) The North American release of Donkey Konga features 33 playable songs, but only 3 of these are from other series: *[[Donkey Kong X Mario#Donkey Konga|'Mario Bros. Theme']]: [[Mario|''Super Mario Bros.]] overworld music *[[Donkey Kong X Kirby#Donkey Konga|'Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]]: [[Kirby|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]] main theme *[[Donkey Kong X Zelda#Donkey Konga (NTSC/PAL)|'The Legend of Zelda Theme]]: overworld music from ''The Legend of Zelda'' From the Donkey Kong series there are the "DK Rap" from Donkey Kong 64 and the Donkey Konga theme itself. However the DK Rap in this game is actually its arrangement from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee''. Donkey Konga (European version) The European release of Donkey Konga features 31 playable songs, but only 4 of these are from other series: *[[Donkey Kong X Mario#Donkey Konga|'Super Mario Bros. Theme']]: [[Mario|''Super Mario Bros.]] overworld music *[[Donkey Kong X Zelda#Donkey Konga (NTSC/PAL)|'The Legend of Zelda Theme']]: overworld music from [[Zelda|''The Legend of Zelda]] *[[Donkey Kong X Super Smash Bros.#Donkey Konga|'Rainbow Cruise']]: one of the tracks from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'', It's a re-arrangement of tracks from the Mario series. *[[Donkey Kong X Super Smash Bros.#Donkey Konga|'Super Smash Bros. Melee Opening']]: opening theme from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' From the Donkey Kong series there are "Donkey Kong Country theme", actually "Jungle Groove" from Donkey Kong Country, the "DK Rap" from Donkey Kong 64 and the Donkey Konga theme itself. However the DK Rap in this game is actually its arrangement from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee''. Donkey Konga 3 Donkey Konga 3: Tabe-houdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku, only released in Japan, features 35 starting playable songs, and 14 of these are from other series: *[[Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo X Donkey Kong#Donkey Konga 3|'Baka Survivor']]: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo opening #2 *[[Detective Conan X Donkey Kong#Donkey Konga 3|'START']]: Detective Conan opening theme #14 *[[Donkey Kong X Naruto#Donkey Konga 3|'Seishun Kyousou Kyoku']]: Naruto opening theme #5 *[[Donkey Kong X Gundam#Donkey Konga 3|'Ignited']]: ''Gundam Seed Destiny'' opening theme #1 *[[Donkey Kong X Fullmetal Alchemist|'Rewrite']]: Fullmetal Alchemist opening theme #4 *[[Donkey Kong X Super Smash Bros.#Donkey Konga 3|'Dairantō Smash Brothers DX']]: ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' opening theme *[[Donkey Kong X Wario#Donkey Konga 3|'Kochira Mona Pizza']]: "Mona Pizza Song" from [[Wario|''WarioWare: Twisted!]] *[[Donkey Kong X Star Fox#Donkey Konga 3|'Star Fox']]: [[Star Fox|''Star Fox Assault]] theme *[[Donkey Kong X Touch|'Touch']]: Touch opening theme *[[Donkey Kong X Dragon Ball|'Cha-La Head-Cha-La']]: ''Dragonball Z'' opening theme *[[Crayon Shin-chan X Donkey Kong|'Ora wa Ninki Mono']]: Crayon Shin-chan opening theme *[[Donkey Kong X Pokémon#Donkey Konga 3|'Mezase Pokémon Master']]: Pokémon opening theme 1 *[[Atashin'chi X Donkey Kong|'Kite Kite Atashinchi']]: Atashin'chi ending theme *[[Fire Emblem X Donkey Kong#Donkey Konga 3|'Fire Emblem']]: song from the commercial of ''Fire Emblem: Fuin no Tsurugi'' From the Donkey Kong series there are Donkey Kong Jungle Beat theme, "Banana Tengoku", ending theme of the Donkey Kong animated series, "Ashita ni Nattara", opening theme of the Donkey Kong animated series, and "Donkey's Groove", the Donkey Konga 3 theme itself. "Doremifa Daijōbu", the Hajimete no Otsukai theme, is also playable, but being a reality TV show, it's not a fictional series. Additionally there also is the song "Go!!!" by Flow, which is used as the opening theme #4 for Naruto, but since it's not specified as such in the game, is just considered a generic J-pop song. Famicom songs The game then features 21 unlockable songs listed in the "Famicom" category, that are unaltered 8-bit music from Famicom games: *'Donkey Konga': the only original Famicom song, it's an 8-bit arrangement of the Donkey Konga theme *[[Donkey Kong X Mario#Donkey Konga 3|'Super Mario Bros. Theme']]: overworld music from [[Mario|''Super Mario Bros.]] *[[Donkey Kong X Zelda#Donkey Konga 3|'The Legend of Zelda Theme']]: overworld music from [[Zelda|''The Legend of Zelda]] *[[Donkey Kong X Mario#Donkey Konga 3|'Super Mario Bros. 3']]: overworld music from ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *[[Balloon Fight X Donkey Kong#Donkey Konga 3|'Balloon Fight theme']]: main theme from Balloon Fight *[[Donkey Kong X Kirby#Donkey Konga 3|'Hoshi no Kirby: Yume no Izuumi no Monogatari']]: ''Kirby's Adventure'' theme *[[Donkey Kong X Kid Icarus#Donkey Konga 3|'Palutena no Kagami']]: main theme from Kid Icarus *[[Donkey Kong X Mario#Donkey Konga 3|'Dr. Mario']]: "Fever" music from ''Dr. Mario'' *[[Donkey Kong X Mario#Donkey Konga 3|'Super Mario Bros. Underwater']]: underwater music from [[Mario|''Super Mario Bros.]] *[[Donkey Kong X Nazo no Murasame Jo#Donkey Konga 3|'Nazo no Murasame Jo']]: main theme from ''Nazo no Murasame Jo *'Donkey Kong': opening from the NES Donkey Kong *'Donkey Kong Jr.': opening from Donkey Kong Jr. *[[Donkey Kong X Mario#Donkey Konga 3|'Mario Bros.']]: opening music from ''Dr. Mario'' *[[Donkey Kong X Ice Climber#Donkey Konga 3|'Ice Climber']]: opening music from Ice Climber *[[Donkey Kong X Clu Clu Land#Donkey Konga 3|'Clu Clu Land']]: main theme from Clu Clu Land *[[Donkey Kong X Dig Dug#Donkey Konga 3|'Dig Dug']]: main theme from Dig Dug *[[Donkey Kong X Xevious#Donkey Konga 3|'Xevious']]: main theme from Xevious *[[Donkey Kong X Mappy#Donkey Konga 3|'Mappy']]: main theme from Mappy *[[Donkey Kong X Babylonian Castle Saga#Donkey Konga 3|'The Tower of Druaga']]: main theme from ''The Tower of Druaga'' *[[Donkey Kong X Sky Kid#Donkey Konga 3|'Sky Kid']]: main theme from Sky Kid *[[Donkey Kong X Pac-Man#Donkey Konga 3|'Pac-Man']]: main theme from Pac-Man Donkey Konga 2 (European version) The European release of Donkey Konga 2 features 34 playable songs, but only 2 of these are from other series: *[[Donkey Kong X Pokémon#Donkey Konga 2|'Pokémon Main theme']]: opening theme from [[Pokémon|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]] *[[Donkey Kong X Mario#Donkey Konga 2 (European version)|'Super Mario Bros. 3 theme']]: overworld music from ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Additionally, the Donkey Konga 2 theme itself is a playable song in the game. License The Donkey Konga games were produced by Namco and published by Nintendo, so they could freely include music from their own series. Additionally they were able to include songs from other series obtaining the license from their respective owners, but apparently only for the Japanese releases of the games, since the American and European versions of the games don't feature any song from series other than Nintendo's. Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Summary links